The present invention is directed to a hose molding device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a molding cap into which a mandrel is inserted prior to molding a hose section to form a curved hose.
Curved hose is typically manufactured by positioning a pre-cut length of a pre-cut length of hose carcass over a curved mandrel and then heating and curing the carcass to define a curved hose. The curved hoses may have any desired configuration, the final configuration limited only by the ability to manufacture any complicated configuration. Curing of the hose length may occur on a short mandrel or a fixed, multi-pieced mandrel, as disclosed in both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,918 and 4,436,690.
The mandrel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,918 is a conventional one-piece curved mandrel. A groove is located at the end of the mandrel for securing a collar onto the mandrel after a hose length is inserted onto the mandrel. At the opposing end of the mandrel is a collar, against which the hose length abuts when the hose length is inserted onto the mandrel. Past the collar is a means for supporting the mandrel during use; that is, for securing the mandrel to a curing rack.
Other mandrels may not have an attached collar and mounting device but may employ a mounting cap. The mounting cap fits onto the mounting end of the mandrel, with the mandrel end extending through a central opening at the bottom of the cap. The mandrel end secured into a mounting block. The block then fits into a slot on a curing rack. The conventional mounting cap is a hollow circular tube, with a wide round opening at the first end, and a smaller opening at the second end through which the mandrel extends.
However, sometimes, the use of a mounting cap can interfere with the formation of particular hose configurations. This is particularly true when a hose with bend and a short straight end must be manufactured. If a bend is located near the end of the mandrel, the bend may rest directly on the top of the mounting cap. This can create rubber plough back, creating imperfect hoses.
The present invention is directed to a cap designed to overcome the limitations of the conventional mounting caps, resulting in the manufacture a more uniform curved hose.
The present invention is a cap for use in manufacturing a curved hose on a mandrel. The cap is a cylinder with a wall, a base, and an opening. The cap has an open groove in the wall extending from the opening towards the base.
In one aspect of the invention, the groove in the cap wall extends about halfway along the length of the cap.
In another aspect of the invention, the groove has a width of about one-third of the circumference of the cap.
In another aspect of the invention, the opening of the groove is inclined at a sloping angle to create a smoothly sloping lip entrance to the groove.